


Johnlock- NOT HIS!

by freya96



Series: Desi is bored [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, john catching sherlock stealing the tea, john gets his tea back, john kisses sherlock, my tea, sherlock lazy, tea going missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/pseuds/freya96
Summary: Sherlock wants tea but is too lazy to get it himself. John makes tea but every time he pours a cup it goes missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another story was written by my best friend that she wants me to post. She's starting to sound like sherlock when she says bored. But here we go.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but sherlock owns John ;)

  


                                                       

It's a brilliant afternoon for a cup of tea. Sherlock thinks as he sits in the kitchen with his latest experiment. His throat tightening with thirst. "John!" He yells. It's all silent. So he calls again. "John?" He then hears heavy foot steps coming from the living room. "For God's sake, what is it?" John growls. Obviously having been interrupted from his blogging of their latest adventure for the nth time that day. "Tea, John. Tea." Was all Sherlock says, not once looking up from whatever it is that he is doing. John huffs and muttering to himself he puts the kettle on and begins to make tea for Sherlock and himself. He pours his cup and gets ready to pour Sherlock's when he notices his cup is empty. "Sherlock? Did you drink that?" He asks. Looking back at Sherlock. He seems to not have moved from his previous position. John hums softly to himself as he finishes pouring what was supposed to be Sherlock's cup. He then starts to refill the cup for Sherlock. But, when he looks down, the cup is empty. He looks to Sherlock once more. Seemingly unmoved, Sherlock sits there. Before slowly looking up at John. "What?" He asks John in a bored tone. "Nothing...," John mutters. This time he watches out of the corner of his eyes as he sees, long, thin fingers picking up the freshly, filled cup. John spins around to see the cup pressed against Sherlock's lips. Sherlock staring at John, frozen in his actions. "That's MY drink, Sherlock." He growls. Sherlock dumps the drink into his mouth and John jumps on him and smashes his mouth against Sherlock's. He fishes inside his mouth to capture back his drink from the man's mouth. Sherlock's hands softly cupping John's thighs. Sherlock slowly feeds the drink from his mouth to John's. John sighing softly, settling into Sherlock's body. The forced make out slowing down into a soft gentle kiss. When they finally pull away from each other, Sherlock has a smug smirk and John manages to mutter just two words, that makes Sherlock bellow out a laugh. "My tea...,  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and a kudos thanks :)


End file.
